Imagine Blade
Name: Imagine Blade *'User':Creed DiskenthCreed Diskenth *'Type': Tao *'Debut (manga)': Chapter 15 *'Debut (anime)': Episode 1 Creed's power is called Imagine Blade. (Sometimes translated Phantom Blade.) By concentrating his ki on the hilt of his sword, he can create a blade made of solidified ki that can slice through almost anything. This blade is linked to his mind and its full power remains dormant during most of the story. When Creed is submitted to a particularly strong emotion, his blade evolves and gains a new, stronger form. Creed then becomes able to switch between his blade's different forms as he pleases, but he almost always fights with the strongest available. Levels Level 1 At Level 1, Creed's Imagine Blade looks like a regular katana blade, albeit invisible. Creed can materialize the blade so that people can see it, but he rarely does so. Thus, the blade can only be detected by reading through Creed's movements, a feat that only fighters who match Creed's level can do. Creed can control the length and the sharpness of the blade. (He can extend it to a maximum of 80 meters.) He is also able to channel his ki through the blade and use it to send invisible waves of slicing energy. Creed - Imagine Blade Version 1 (Manga).jpg|Imagine Blade Level 1 in the manga Creed - Imagine Blade Version 1.jpg|Imagine Blade Level 1 in the anime Level 2 At Level 2, the Imagine Blade looks like a huge scimitar with a demonic face. The sword is (fortunately) no longer invisible, but it is still linked to Creed's mind and it gains a limited sentience that enables it to move by its own accord. The Imagine Blade Level 2 synchronizes with Creed's emotions, smiling and laughing according to Creed's humor. The blade moves with extreme speed and can be extended and distorted, enabling Creed to strike from unpredictable sides. It can also bite Creed's foes and swallow their projectiles to spit them back with equal strength. With this blade, Creed gain access to a dangerous attack where he smashes the ground and sends a blade-like wave of slicing energy across the ground. Creed - Imagine Blade Version 2 (Manga).jpg|Imagine Blade Level 2 in the manga Creed - Imagine Blade Version 2.jpg|Imagine Blade Level 2 in the anime Level 3 The Imagine Blade Level 3 is only revealed during the final fight between Creed and Train. In this form, Creed fuses with his sword, which becomes part of his right arm, and gains a third eye and a demonic arm. (In fact, Creed still holds the hilt of his sword and the ki it produces envelops his arm under a solid shape.) In this form, Creed's speed, strength and power skyrocket. He becomes able to cut an entire terrace in half and make it collapse with his blade-like energy wave, and to destroy two bullets with a single sword strike, faster than the eye can see. Not only Creed can extend and distort his sword, he is now able to increase its size and to reshape it. The same applies with his demonic arm. Creed wields this arm like a normal one, but one with a strength way over that of Creed's regular body. Creed mostly uses it to grab things and propels himself to grab his opponents and toss them violently to the ground, or to throw large pieces of rubble. Creed's attacks create so much pressure that blocking them becomes close to impossible, and he synchronizes the sword strikes and the arm attacks so that he can hit his foes with one, right after they dodged the other. Imagine Blade 3.jpg|Imagine Blade Level 3 in the manga 3rd Level Imagine Blade.jpg|Imagine Blade Level 3 in the anime Level Max When Creed calls forth his full might, the Imagine Blade becomes a gigantic, house-sized blade of pure energy, reminiscent to the Imagine Blade Level 2. With one strike of this blade, Creed can easily obliterate almost everything that stand before him. Imagine Blade Absolute.jpg|Imagine Blade Level Max in the manga Imagine Blade Absolute (Anime).jpg|Imagine Blade Level Max in the anime Category:Terminology Category:Tao